Episode 2196
Mikey Episode Number: 2196 Date: Monday, July 12, 1993 Sponsors: G, I, 3 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Zork lands on the coast of California, where he meets a slick agent. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn directs Grover in "Singin' in the Rain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on a pepper as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster take a bath. This is one of the few sketches where their dialogue was mostly understandable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Marilyn Sokol sings "Three Waltzing Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "A Little Bit (at the Beginning)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she eats something that makes her grow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter I (Beep Beep) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three scribbles exercise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"In My Neighborhood" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Computer G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly tries to speed up his growth by eating vegetables and exercising, but Smokey Robinson explains that "It Takes Time" to grow up big and strong. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I in the Sky" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Much Ado About Nothing - starring Grover and Mr. Johnson doing a Shakespeare version of a Waiter Grover sketch. At the End Alistair Cookie Monster gets cookies from his royal chef. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Counnt #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Roosevelt Franklin finds that Suzetta Something is upset, because Hard Head Henry Harris called her a cantaloupe head. Roosevelt tells her that when you're upset with someone, you should tell them how you feel. He negotiates a peace settlement. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|G For Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie thinks that he isn't special. Bert tells Ernie to feel his nose -- "That's an Ernie nose!" -- and then feel his hair, and wiggle his fingers. Bert says that nobody else is just like Ernie. Encouraged, Ernie tells the audience to do the same. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Pretty Kitty Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I for Ink |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Everyone has the same feelings, "No Matter What". Kids of all types play with a huge beach ball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: G-gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Jerry and the Monotones sing "Proud" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide